


Luck

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am late but here!, Light Angst, Like feather light angst, M/M, Pride month 2019, Song references, happy pride month!, ik rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "How do you love someone and make it last?How do you love someone without tripping on the past?So far, in my life, clouds have blocked the sun...How do you love- how do you love someone?"—Ashley Tisdale | How Do You Love Someone





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yeah I'm not dead!
> 
> So first off, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! 🏳️🌈  
> I meant to start this sooner aka like June 1st but you can blame my dad for being a confusing little alcoholic dick, my mom for giving him another chance and confusing the hell outta me, my girl bestie for making me even more gay than I originally was, my grades, and my asthma. 
> 
> Sooo yah but it's here now so better late than never! Ok so this fic is a part of a small series (she said with a look of uncertainty) that is all about pride!! And I will be putting in song lyrics that kinda give you hints about what the story is gonna be about! This one isn't as angsty as it seems I swear! Anyways, on with the story!

It was June 17th, 2015. It was a calm, ordinary day for Akira Kurusu. Inaba was always calm in the summer, in Akira's opinion. His friends caught up to him awhile ago, all of them were chatting happily on their way to school. Akira looked among his friends. He couldn't find _him_ anywhere near them. Shrugging and thinking that he was late, Akira continued to walk and talk with his friends. 

It was until he got to his shoe locker when he started to get a small pit in his stomach. As he changed his shoes, he kept hearing the girls from his class giggle and gossip about their one friend who had apparently "hooked up" with one of the guys from Class 1-F. Akira gave a weary glance to his friends who didn't seem to hear the girls, but, if they had, they weren't saying anything. Akira was most likely overreacting and just being his usual, paranoid self. Sure, he and his boyfriend were from Class 1-F, but there were plenty of guys there! Surely the girl didn't go out with Akira's boyfriend, right? He was loyal and trustworthy. 

Akira took a deep breath.  _Hiiro's loyal. I can trust him..._

 

He was wrong. He was so wrong.

Akira stared at the scene with tears already starting to stream down his cheeks. He watched in pure shock and anger as his boyfriend leaned in to kiss the girl he heard about earlier. Akira choked on a sob when Hiiro and the girl started to have a full blown make out session. The two broke apart and stared at Akira—Hiiro immediately sputtering out excuses. Akira balled his fists and his face darkened into the most satanic look anyone has ever seen. He screamed at Hiiro, telling him that they are officially over and that Akira never wanted to see him. 

And Akira never did. He turned and left the scene, and eventually decided to leave school early. He returned the next day, his so-called friends didn't even look at him for more than three seconds. They either stared at him when he wasn't looking, or would duck their heads and pretend they were looking at the teacher. He never heard from Hiiro again. Or at least never _saw_ him. Hiiro would occasionally send text messages, which resulted in Akira blocking him.

Akira never had that much luck with love after that day. The other would either be too distant, cheat, or would break up with him after about a week—saying that they never liked him and that they found someone better. So, Akira never dated again. Or at least he kept at a distance. Just in case.

Because he knows better. He knows he knows better.

So...why did he let it happen again? What was so different this time?

It was currently June 12th, 2016. There was no need to go to Mementos, so Akira decided to just spend time with his friends and strengthen the bonds between he and them. His bond with Ryuji was the strongest. He could feel it. Every time Ryuji would smile or show any affection towards Akira, the raven would feel the Chariot Arcana "glow," so to speak. And he could feel the power within his personae, those ones were connected to that particular arcana. Every time Akira would summon them in the Metaverse, he could feel them vibrate with power. Especially when Ryuji was right next to him. 

Akira got reckless. He grew closer with the blonde and he found himself craving the other's presence, craving his touch. Akira would beam whenever Ryuji would be in his sight, and he would resist the urge to wrap his arms around him _every single day_.

Akira loved Ryuji. And not like a brother, he had recently come to realize. He loved Ryuji since the first day they met. Ryuji had this aura around him that made Akira want to be closer to him. Akira couldn't describe it if he had a dictionary right in front of him. Akira shouldn't have gotten this close. He should've kept his distance. He shouldn't have fallen in love.

Because it was nearing June 13th. The day Akira resented. It was the day when all of the bad luck started to happen. 

And, it just so happened to be the day Ryuji requested to be free from the Metaverse. 

Akira gave a questionable look, a small pit forming in his stomach as a glint of hope formed in Ryuji's eyes. "Why?"

A small shade of blush formed on Ryuji's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. Akira's pit turned into a small ball. "Well... I kinda had something planned!" 

Akira took a subtle deep breath, trying to decompose the decent-sized pit that was taking up all of the room in his stomach. "All right. We'll take the day off tommorow. What is it you had planned?"

Ryuji gave another one of his signature smiles, the Chariot Arcana sending a wave of warmth through Akira. "Well, I was hoping you and me could go to the fair! I know how much ya been wanting to ride that Ferris Wheel!"

Akira felt the pit grow as he tried his hardest to muster up an excuse. _He couldn't do this not now not now not now-_

"Okay. Yeah," Akira could hear all of his personae groan and felt them attempt to hit him over the head. Why did he agree?!

Ryuji looked much more relaxed suddenly and he was shining brighter than the damn sun as he jumped a bit where he stood. Just like a little kid. "Awesome! I'll text ya tommorow, I gotta go! See ya!"

Akira gave an awkward wave goodbye as Ryuji turned and skipped away from the raven. Akira groaned and buried his warm face in his shaky hands. He heard rustling and a whine come from his bag. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Just tell him!" Morgana yowled, whacking the distressed teen with his paw once he crawled out of the school bag. Akira yelped in surprise and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It- It's not that easy!" Akira protested, memories from last year's luck with love. The boy sighed deeply, walking back to Leblanc. Thank goodness it wasn't that far away. "I... I just haven't been that lucky when it comes to love... I always end up heartbroken..."

Morgana grunted. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, luck has been with you all for the past few months! You're stealing the hearts of others, fighting, and you're still alive and well," Akira sighed, biting his lip. Morgana continued, "And, either way, you'll have to face it sooner or later! If it helps, Ryuji is head over heels for you," 

Akira scoffed, "Now I know you're lying,"

Morgana let out an offended meow and whacked Akira again, "Am not! Ugh, for a guy leading the Phantom Thieves you're pretty dense..."

Akira rolled his eyes, "Am not,"

"You didn't even notice that Niijima girl following you until yesterday!"

"So? That doesn't prove anything!"

"Ugh, I swear, you guys would be lost without me..."

* * *

June 13th, 2016.

The calendar seemed to be mocking Akira as he got dressed for his  ~~date~~ _hang out_ with Ryuji. He had spent the night tossing and turning, worrying about what he should wear and worrying about saying the wrong thing. Good thing he knows how to make coffee. 

A chime from his phone made Akira jump ten feet in the air. Morgana snickered at him as he stood and checked the phone. "It's Ryuji. He says he'll..."

Akira stared at Morgana expectantly. "He'll what?"

Morgana made a confused meow. "What does that weird-looking A mean?"

Akira chuckled, knowing exactly what that "weird-looking A" was. He walked over to the futon and took his phone, reading the message. 

 **Ryuji:** Be there @ 12 :)

Akira looked to the confused Morgana, "The A means at. It's how people share email addresses," Morgana responded with a small meow. The raven chuckled and typed out a response.

 **Akira:** Ok I'll see you then ^^

Akira set his phone down and slipped on his shoes before putting on his leather jacket. He took a deep breath as he checked himself in the body mirror he bought recently. He wore dark blue jeans, a white shirt, his leather jacket he bought while shopping with Ann, plain black socks, and black shoes. He ran a hand through his hair for the fifth time to make sure it was tangle-free, finger combing it to the side a bit. He sighed and ended up ruffling his hair and only touching it up so it wasn't sticking up everywhere. He adjusted his glasses and turned to Morgana.

"So? How do I look?" Akira asked, trying to steady his voice. Morgana gave a small chuckle. 

"Great. Ryuji should be here any minute now! You brushed your teeth right?" Morgana asked quizzically. Akira nodded, "Yeah I brushed them this morning,"

Morgana gave a short nod and a smile, "All right then! You're ready to go!" Akira smiled, the cafe bell ringing downstairs. Morgana stood. "Okay, he's here! Grab your phone, your wallet and go!"

Akira nodded and did as he was told. Before he walked down the stairs, he said his goodbyes to Morgana. "Thanks for the help with my outfit!"

Morgana gave a nod, "Of course, now get going! And good luck!" Akira smiled to himself as he rushed down the stairs, his heart pounding like a hammer in his chest. As soon as his feet hit the cafe floor, Ryuji was already in front of him, his smile lighting up the cafe. 

"Ready?" The blonde asked. Akira nodded and walked alongside his best friend, ignoring the warmth of the Chariot Arcana. Sojiro grunted a good luck and the two were out of the cafe. Ryuji smiled and wrapped his arm around Akira, making the Chariot Arcana and the personae go completely insane.

Akira felt a deep blush spread across his face as he let his head lay on Ryuji's shoulder. Momentarily forgetting about what day it was.

* * *

It was a sunny day today with just the occasional light breeze hitting everyone once in a while. Akira pondered whether or not Ryuji had planned to go on this particular day just because of the weather. It wouldn't surprise Akira if that were the case. While Ryuji may not be the most academically gifted, and was a bit dense at times, he was still always the genius when it came to planning. Akira knows that Ryuji occasionally watches the forecast at home because of his mother. If it was going to rain that day, Ryuji would make sure to remind his mother to bring an umbrella. If it was a hot, sunny day, Ryuji would make sure his mother didn't wear too many layers. 

Ryuji was thoughtful like that.

"Hey," the sound of his voice snapped Akira out of his small daze. "you ready?"

Akira looked around and saw that they were about to enter the Ferris Wheel. An excited smile formed on Akira's face as he nodded. "Hell yeah,"

Ryuji beamed and the two of them sat in their seats. The seat wasn't that big at all; in fact, it was rather cart-sized. Akira could feel the heat plastering onto his face as Ryuji shifted a bit, his thigh rubbing against Akira's. Akira didn't _dare_ look at him.

The ride started about two minutes after Akira and Ryuji got on; and Akira was already in awe. As the Ferris Wheel slowly turned, Akira pecariously leaned over the side and gasped like a little kid receiving a birthday gift. He always wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel, but he never had the time. 

Beside him, Ryuji was giggling. Akira turned and swatted him in playful embarrassment. Ryuji yelped, "Hey!" He continued to giggle, and Akira soon joined him. The raven looked over the seat again and found that they were now ascending to the very top of the ride. "Holy shit! Look at how high up we are!"

Ryuji laughed and looked over his seat as well. "Woah!" Ryuji looked to Akira with his own childish glow. "We're almost to the top!"

Akira stared at Ryuji for a moment with a sheepish smile plastered onto his face. The sun was shining right behind them and so it left a beautiful gold glow behind Ryuji's head and neck. Ryuji had an adorable smile and his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. Ryuji turned to Akira and his smile grew brighter and larger—the Chariot Arcana was vibrating at this point. 

"Holy shit, we're on top now!" Akira looked over and they were, indeed, on the very top of the Ferris Wheel. Excitement bubbling inside of the both of them, they shared large, bright smiles. The two held each other's gaze for a moment, both smiling like idiot's.

Just when the ride suddenly stopped. 

The two looked away and looked down and over the ride. They were still on top of the ride and the worker for the Ferris Wheel stepped out to the side of the ride and cupped his hands over the outline of his mouth, "We're having some minor complications with the ride!" Akira and Ryuji exchanged worried glances at each other, "But don't worry! All of your are completely safe, we just need to get it up and running, that's all! So just sit tight, we'll get you all riding again!"

The worker walked away and walked over to the controls, tampering with them. While he was doing that, Ryuji groaned and buried his face in his hands. "This was not how I planned this evening!" He grumbled disappointedly.

Akira offered a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get the ride going-"

"No, that's not what I..." Ryuji grumbled, trailing off as he exposed his clearly distressed face. He sighed, "It's just... I has this whole damn day planned and this has to happen!"

Ryuji threw his arms up dramatically before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. "And I wanted to make sure you had a great time here! I know you've always been wanting to go here and ride everything..." The blonde had a sour look on his face as he sighed shortly.

Akira didn't know whether to feel worried or...touched. Akira would be the first to say that he wasn't exactly an open book. He can deflect questions like a mirror can do with light. So, when he hears that Ryuji had planned this whole day out just so Akira could finally ride the rides here at the fair... It just makes him feel so elated, so giddy, so...

Loved.

Akira placed his hand on Ryuji's shoulder. Ryuji looked up with an ashamed look on his face. Akira gave a cheerful smile. "Hey, if it counts for anything, I'm already having a great time,"

Ryuji scoffed, "Dude, don't lie just to make me feel better-"

"I'm not," Akira said immediately. "You know, I've _never_ been to the fair. Ever," 

Ryuji made a confused and shocked face. "For real?"

Akira chuckled, "For real, man. My parents never had the time to take me anywhere. They were always working, and I couldn't afford to go since I didn't have the money," Akira felt a small blush spread across his cheeks as he spoke, "So...when I find out that you went through all of this trouble just for me? I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am..." 

Akira absent-mindedly reached out and held Ryuji's warm cheek. Ryuji's eyes widened a bit at the sudden action, and his cheeks reddened and grew warmer under Akira's hand. One side of Ryuji's lips perked up, forming a lopsided smile. Akira gave an affectionate smile. The two held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever (in reality, it was only one minute) until Ryuji finally huffed out, "Oh, fuck it,"

Ryuji suddenly closed the gap between him and his lips crashed into Akira's. Akira moaned in surprise, his heart beating faster by the second. Akira closed his eyes finally and kissed back. Ryuji reached up and held Akira's leather jacket, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. After a long while, the two pulled apart for air. The two were only an inch apart, their noses just barely touching. Ryuji broke into a smile, Akira mimicking him. 

"...can we try that again?" Ryuji asked sheepishly, making Akira giggle. The raven nodded and closed the gap, both hands now on Ryuji's neck. Ryuji smiled against the kiss and continued to hold the other's leather jacket. 

* * *

Akira came back to Leblanc five minutes past midnight. He had Ryuji with him since he had missed his train. The two of them had their hands intertwined with each other and had smiles on their red faces. Akira unlocked the cafe and turned on the lights once the two of them were inside. Akira turned to Ryuji with a smile, "You can head upstairs. I'm just gonna lock up real quick,"

Ryuji nodded, "M'kay, I'll, uh, see ya there I guess..." Ryuji released Akira's hand and walked up the stairs into the attic. Akira smiled to himself giddily as he locked the cafe and walked upstairs to find Morgana smirking at Akira. 

"'Not that lucky when it comes to love' my ass," Morgana snickered, Akira blushing. "I'm going to Futaba's. Don't make _too much_ of a mess," Morgana winked, hopping down the steps.

Akira shook his head, laughing awkwardly with his face as red as a tomato. Ryuji had his own blush as he set his jacket down on the desk chair. Akira looked around, finding that he had no spare futon. The raven cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, well, I don't have a spare futon or anything..." Akira rubbed the back of his neck, "W-we can, uh, share mine?"

He looked to Ryuji, who had a deep blush on his cheeks. "Erm, yeah yeah we'll share...!"

Akira nodded, realizing that Ryuji probably needed to change into something more comfortable. "Oh, you can borrow a shirt or a pair of shorts is you need them..." 

Ryuji nodded his head, "Maybe the shorts," Akira nodded and searched for shorts in his small box of clothes. Finally finding a black pair of bed shorts. "Ah! Here they are!" Akira threw the shorts to Ryuji, standing from his crouched position.

"You can put your other clothes on the floor," Akira instructed, turning around to both give Ryuji privacy and to hang up his jacket. The two finished changing and before they new it, the two of them were on the futon. 

Ryuji held Akira in his arms under the blankets, and Akira had his arms wrapped around Ryuji's waist. Akira nuzzled his head into the crook of Ryuji's neck, his eyes becoming droopy.

"Goodnight, Ryuji..." 

"Night Akira..." Ryuji planted a kiss on Akira's head, Akira smiling as he fell asleep.

Akira's luck has turned around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud, have a wonderful pride month! 🏳️🌈


End file.
